Pour ses yeux de glace
by Otisiana
Summary: Pour l'anniversaire de ses dix neuf ans, Narcissa Black est contrainte par sa famille de se trouver un fiancé. Afin de fêter dignement l'occasion, un invité de marque lui fait l'honneur de sa présence. Couple NBLM. Romance. Rating M.


**Titre :** Pour ses yeux de glace…

**Auteur : **Otisïana Malfoy

**Date : **12/03/2006

**Rating :** M (contient une scène sexuellement explicite, interdit aux moins de 16 ans)

**Disclaimer :** les personnages et les lieux appartiennent à J.K. Rowling, seule l'histoire m'appartient.

Ce premier OS de ma part est une Lucius / Narcissa, Lucius Malfoy étant mon personnage favori. Je dédie cette histoire à Mona May56, (avec qui je suis amie depuis de nombreuses années, même si tout le monde s'en fout je tenais à le préciser) et je vous encourage vivement à lire ses fics car elle écrit vraiment très bien.

oOoOoOo

Narcissa faisait les cent pas dans sa vaste et luxueuse chambre. C'était le grand jour, elle ne pouvait plus reculer. Bientôt son destin serait lié à un illustre inconnu. Elle n'avait pas le choix, elle devait suivre les traditions de la famille Black et faire honneur à son nom. Après la trahison de sa sœur aînée Andromeda, il était hors de question qu'elle cause un quelconque scandale risquant d'entacher la respectabilité de sa famille !

La jeune femme soupira, elle avait dix-neuf ans aujourd'hui, et son père lui avait froidement enjoint de se débrouiller pour trouver un fiancé lors de la fête de son anniversaire parmi les héritiers de bonne famille sans quoi il se chargerait lui-même de régler le problème. Bellatrix s'était mariée avec Rodolphus Lestrange quelques temps auparavant et maintenant c'était son tour. Ses parents ne voulaient pas prendre le risque de perdre les meilleurs partis et avaient donc pressé l'affaire.

Eh oui, ce n'était rien d'autre qu'une 'affaire', un 'contrat'… Inutile de parler de sentiments, les sentiments étaient pour les faibles ! En tout cas c'était ce que sa mère lui répétait constamment depuis sa plus tendre enfance.

Narcissa releva fièrement la tête. Oui, elle ferait honneur à ses parents. Elle ne ferait pas comme cette traîtresse d'Andromeda ! Elle était une Black que diable ! Oui, elle suivrait les traces de Bellatrix, même si pour ça elle devrait refouler sa propre vie et ses désirs personnels. Après avoir inspiré profondément et avoir jeté un dernier coup d'œil dans le miroir, Narcissa Black sortit de sa chambre et descendit les escaliers menant au salon du Manoir familial.

« - Ah, ma chère fille, vous nous faites enfin l'honneur de votre présence », déclara froidement son père.

Rougissant légèrement, la jolie blonde garda la tête droite, comme on lui avait enseigné et plaqua sur son visage un sourire poli.

« - Je vous prie d'excuser cette attente, je ne voulais pas descendre avant que tout soit parfait », répondit-elle doucement. « Je vous remercie de votre présence en ce jour de fête, je vous souhaite un bon séjour dans le Domaine des Blacks », ajouta-t-elle fièrement.

Mr Black sourit en son fort intérieur. Il était soulagé, sa plus jeune fille ne semblait pas avoir l'intention de se rebeller comme Andromeda et elle avait l'air décidée à accomplir son destin sans lui causer de soucis. Bellatrix avait épousé Rodolphus de sa propre initiative et comme Narcissa ne se préoccupait absolument pas des jeunes héritiers qui tournaient autour d'elle, il craignait qu'elle ne suive la voie de sa sœur récemment bannie. Visiblement, ses inquiétudes étaient infondées et c'était une bonne chose ! _'Comme j'ai eu raison de l'envoyer passer sa scolarité à Durmstrang, loin de cette garce d'Andromeda'_, se félicitait-il intérieurement.

Pendant ce temps, un jeune homme brun au teint maladif s'approcha sans discrétion de la jolie blonde.

« - Bonjour Narcissa, alors tu as déjà quelques idées à propos de ton futur époux ? »

« - Rabastan… Toujours aussi direct, mon cher _beau-frère_ », répliqua l'intéressée avec un sourire narquois. Elle avait appuyé sciemment sur le terme de 'beau-frère' afin de faire comprendre au jeune Lestrange qu'il était d'ors et déjà exclu de sa liste de maris potentiels. Les lèvres de Rabastan frémirent légèrement, laissant entrevoir une colère retenue à grand peine. Il était de notoriété publique que cet homme était violent et avait tendance à abuser de l'alcool un peu trop souvent. Narcissa était certes prête à choisir son futur époux aujourd'hui mais toute femme normalement constituée ne prendrait le frère de Rodolphus qu'en cas de pénurie absolu de Sang Pur, ce qui n'était pas le cas heureusement.

« - Tu ne devrais pas le prendre comme ça Cissy, tu ne sais pas ce que tu perds », renifla-t-il avec dédain. Puis il la quitta pour se chercher une bouteille de Whisky-Pur-Feu.

Narcissa soupira… L'après-midi ne commençait pas très bien… Elle promenait son regard sur les invités qui discutaient entre eux lorsqu'une main se posa sur son épaule.

« - Coucou sœurette », murmura Bellatrix en lui souriant. « Joyeux anniversaire, … et bonne chasse ! »

La sœur de Narcissa était son opposée totale et il était difficile d'imaginer que ces deux jeunes filles partageaient le même sang. Narcissa était grande, mince, et ses doux yeux bleus ancrés sur un visage laiteux et encadrés de longs cheveux blonds légèrement ondulés lui donnaient l'air d'une délicate poupée de porcelaine. A l'inverse, Bellatrix était petite et ses yeux noir corbeau semblaient scruter sans vergogne les âmes qui passaient à sa portée. Son opulente chevelure brune était disciplinée dans un chignon sévère. Par ailleurs, son caractère emporté et vindicatif contrastait violemment avec la personnalité soumise dévouée de la jeune Narcissa Black. Leur seul point commun résidait probablement en cette peau d'un blanc nacré qui constituait la marque de fabrique de leur famille depuis des générations.

La blonde lâcha un petit rire perlé.

« - A part Rabastan et ton mari je ne connais aucun de ses hommes, contrairement à toi je n'ai pas assisté à beaucoup de soirées mondaines, et je n'étais même pas à Poudlard… »

« - Hum, je te déconseille Rabastan, c'est une brute, mais ça tu le sais déjà », grimaça Bellatrix. « Je vais te les présenter, tu vois le petit blond qui parle avec mère ? C'est Axley, il n'est pas très énergique mais sa compagnie est supportable. Le grand type aux longs cheveux châtains et aux magnifiques yeux noirs s'appelle Nott, très séduisant tu ne trouves pas ? Celui qui discute avec lui c'est Avery. A côté de la plante verte l'air totalement dans son monde, il s'agit de l'héritier Rockwood, et ce charmant brun là bas qui… »

« - Bella », l'interrompit brutalement sa sœur. « Qui est cet homme à moitié caché par la statue de Salazar ? »

L'épouse Lestrange toisa quelques secondes Narcissa qui semblait pétrifiée sur place, les yeux fixés droit devant elle. La brunette suivit son regard et sourit d'un air étrange.

« - Ah celui-là… Le clou de la soirée je dirai… Je ne savais pas qu'il serait là, il est très secret et père m'a dit qu'il n'était pas pressé de se marier. C'est amusant qu'il soit venu à ton anniversaire alors que tout le monde sait que c'est pourtant une grosse mascarade pour que tu te trouves un époux… »

« - Bella ! », s'impatienta la blonde.

« - Il s'appelle Lucius Malfoy, une des plus grosses fortunes d'Angleterre et un maître en magie noire, tu as sûrement entendu parler de lui… Il a fait ses études dans le Nord, en Suède je crois, et le seul ici à qui il a donné sa confiance c'est ce bon vieux Severus Rogue. En tout cas c'est ce que disent les rumeurs.»

Narcissa hocha doucement la tête. Tout le monde connaissait la famille Malfoy, ou tout du moins de réputation. C'était ce qu'aurait appelé sa mère 'un excellent parti', bien qu'assez inaccessible. Lucius Malfoy était réputé pour sa froideur et sa misanthropie poussée à l'extrême. De sa place, Narcissa ne distinguait que le profil de cet étrange personnage. De magnifiques cheveux blonds argentés tombaient dans son dos sans aucune mèche rebelle et sa peau diaphane rehaussait l'éclat d'un œil qu'elle supposait bleu ou gris. Avec sa cape noire sur une robe de sorcier tout aussi sombre, ce Lucius lui faisait penser à un Baldr des temps modernes, dieu de la mythologie scandinave. Sentant le regard de la jeune femme sur sa personne, l'intéressé tourna la tête dans sa direction et plongea deux orbes grises acier dans les lagons bleus qu'elle ne parvenait pas à détacher de lui. Il lui jeta un léger sourire énigmatique avant de disparaître dans la foule des invités.

« - Oh oh, ainsi tu veux t'attaquer au plus gros gibier de la société anglaise », ricana Bellatrix. « Mais je dois te prévenir ma chère, le 'Seigneur des Loups' est aussi abordable qu'un Détraqueur. A mon avis, elle n'est pas encore née celle qui mettra le grappin sur l'héritier Malfoy… »

« - Mais je n'ai pas l'intention de 'lui mettre le grappin dessus' comme tu le dis Bella », rétorqua froidement sa jeune sœur. « Ce n'est qu'une simple curiosité, je t'ai dit que je ne connaissais pas grand monde ici… »

« - Ben voyons, de la curiosité sans arrière pensée aucune, et c'est pour ça que tu jettes ces regards désespérés vers la statue de Salazar… Ma pauvre fille, je crois que tu vises trop haut, d'ailleurs il n'est même plus là. Pourquoi tu n'essaies pas plutôt de faire connaissance avec le jeune Nott ? Il vient vers nous, tâche de faire bonne impression ! »

Sur ces bonnes paroles, Bellatrix gratifia sa sœur d'un sourire éclatant avant de s'éclipser pour rejoindre Rodolphus.

oOoOoOo

Cela ne faisait pas trente minutes que la blonde conversait avec Nott mais Narcissa le trouvait déjà ennuyeux comme la pluie. Son seul atout résidait peut-être dans son physique, après tout c'était déjà bien d'avoir un époux dépourvu de disgrâces répugnantes… Toutefois s'il ne fallait se baser que sur le physique, elle connaissait à présent un certain blond qui surpassait largement son interlocuteur actuel… _'Non, non, non Narcissa'_, se réprimanda-t-elle intérieurement. _'Tu es ici pour faire honneur à ta famille, alors tu écoutes les conseils de ta sœur, c'est elle l'experte ! Oublies ce Malfoy et occupe-toi des invités pour trouver un fiancé digne des Blacks.' _D'ailleurs à ce sujet, Narcissa songea que le jeune homme en face d'elle avait eu un temps de parole suffisant et qu'elle se devait d'en accorder autant aux autres 'proies' potentielles.

Après avoir congédié son soupirant si peu enthousiasmant, la blonde entreprit de laisser sa chance à chacun des jeunes hommes présents à sa fête d'anniversaire. Elle avait l'impression de faire son marché au Chemin de Traverse ! Que c'était pathétique… D'autant plus qu'elle n'en trouvait aucun à son goût. Axley était trop mou, Rockwood trop indifférent, Avery trop futile, MacNair trop ronchon, et ainsi de suite. Cela dit, Narcissa jouait son rôle à la perfection, riant hypocritement aux plaisanteries vaseuses d'untel ou feignant l'admiration vis à vis des vantardises grotesques d'un autre.

Au bout de cinq heures d'exercices mondains, elle se sentit littéralement vidée et se dirigea vers le buffet. Le soleil était couché depuis près d'une heure et son estomac lui rappelait douloureusement qu'avec son appréhension matinale, elle en avait oublié son déjeuner. La jeune femme remplissait une assiette d'huîtres et de toasts au caviar lorsqu'un bras s'affaissa lourdement sur son épaule.

« - Alors Cissy, au-aucun de ces Ve-Veracrasses ne t'a pl-plu ? T'as fi-fini par te ren-rendre compte que je-je suis le s-s-seul qu'il te f-faut ? », susurra Rabastan en soufflant son haleine qui empestait l'alcool dans le visage de Narcissa. La blonde fronça les sourcils et repoussa son bras.

« - Je t'en prie Rabastan, tu as assez bu je pense », siffla-t-elle à voix basse pour éviter tout scandale.

« - Je suis a-assez gr-grand pour s-savoir ce qu-que je d-dois faire ! », rétorqua ce dernier en haussant dangereusement la voix et en agrippant fortement le poigné de la jeune femme.

« - Lâche-moi immédiatement Lestrange ! », grinça-t-elle, inquiète.

« - Ro-Rodolphus a peut-être eu B-Bella-tri-trix, mais m-moi je t'aurai C-Cissy, tu es à m-moi ! »

Rabastan devenait de plus en plus menaçant et plusieurs invités commencèrent à tourner la tête dans leur direction, interloqués. Néanmoins, aucun d'entre eux ne prit la peine d'intervenir, ils étaient tous bien trop curieux de voir quelle serait l'issue à ce petit scandale. Narcissa était dans une situation plus que critique. Bien sûr l'aîné des Lestranges était tellement imbibé d'alcool qu'il tenait à peine debout. Elle pouvait s'en débarrasser aisément, mais il ne fallait surtout pas provoquer le moindre scandale, son père serait furieux et ça compromettrait sérieusement l'opération 'chasse au fiancé'.

« - Tss tss, voyons Rabastan en voilà des manières devant une Lady mon ami ! »

Tous les regards étaient braqués sur le nouvel arrivé et Narcissa ouvrit de grands yeux ronds.

C'était Lucius Malfoy !

Il était là, l'air fier, et arborait un pli narquois à la commissure de ses lèvres. Lestrange l'observait de ses yeux vitreux et allait répliquer vertement lorsqu'il trébucha et s'effondra dans les bras de l'héritier Malfoy. Ce dernier ricana et après un petit signe de tête à Narcissa il raccompagna l'ivrogne à l'intérieur du Manoir.

La blonde était subjuguée. Elle n'avait pas esquissé le moindre geste ni prononcé la moindre parole. Il était là, si près… Et elle avait pu se noyer l'espace d'un instant dans ses orbes glacées. La jeune femme ne se rendit même pas compte que les invités s'étaient détournés du spectacle pour vaquer à leurs occupations. Elle restait là, plantée à côté du buffet, son assiette à la main. Il irradiait d'un tel charisme qu'elle en avait le souffle coupé. Des yeux si pénétrants… Un sourire si envoûtant…

Narcissa soupira doucement et secoua la tête. Ce n'était vraiment pas normal de réagir de manière si extrême à la seule proximité du blond. Il fallait qu'elle se ressaisisse et vite ! Elle décida de s'isoler dans un coin du jardin pour dîner sans être dérangée. Les huîtres s'avéraient succulentes. Ses parents n'avaient pas lésiner pour cette fête et comme d'habitude tout était parfait. Oui, tout était parfait… Tout, sauf son attitude, hélas. La jeune femme n'avait toujours pas jeter son dévolu sur qui que ce soit… Elle appela un elfe de maison et lui remit ses couverts vides, puis elle s'allongea dans l'herbe pour admirer les étoiles naissantes en rêvassant.

oOoOoOo

C'est ainsi que Lucius la trouva quelques minutes plus tard. Il l'observait silencieusement, éloigné simplement de quelques pas, mais la jeune femme semblait perdue dans ses pensées au point d'occulter ce qui pouvait bien se passer autour d'elle. _'Merlin, elle est vraiment belle…' _ De prime abord, Lucius n'avait pas du tout l'intention de répondre à l'invitation de Black Senior, après tout, quoi de plus dégradant à ses yeux que d'attendre qu'une femme vous choisisse tel un vulgaire légume sur un étalage. C'étaient le rôle des hommes de chercher et de courtiser leurs promises jusqu'à ce qu'elles cèdent… Cependant le père de Narcissa avait fait monstre d'argumentation et de surcroît lui avait promis qu'il ne serait jamais considéré comme un candidat potentiel mais comme un invité de grande marque qui ferait honneur de sa présence à l'anniversaire de sa fille.

A présent le jeune Malfoy avait mis toutes ses réticences à la trappe. La beauté de la jeune femme l'avait frappé dès le premier regard, mais ce qui l'attirait irrémédiablement c'était son air à la fois fier et réservé, noble et dévoué. Une parfaite Sang Pur à marier en résumé… Il toussota légèrement pour lui faire part de sa présence. Narcissa tressaillit et se redressa vivement, le visage empourpré et ses yeux de saphir plongés dans ses perles d'argent. _'Si fière, si noble, si belle, il me la faut et je l'aurai'_, songea tranquillement l'héritier Malfoy. Sa décision était prise, cependant il n'avait pas l'intention d'attendre qu'elle le choisisse. C'était un prédateur et la jolie blonde sa proie. Il n'allait pas vanter ses mérites dans l'espoir ridicule de lui plaire, ça c'était pour les mauviettes !

« - Bonsoir Milady, nous n'avons pas été présentés il me semble, je suis Lucius Malfoy », commença-t-il d'une voix suave.

« - Narcissa Black. » Répondit-elle d'une petite voix. « Erhm... Je vous remercie pour ce que vous avez fait tout à l'heure... Vous m'avez évité un horrible scandale et je vous en suis infiniment grée. »

« - C'était tout naturel. Rabastan n'est qu'un imbécile... Comment a-t-il pu croire qu'une larve dans son genre méritait une créature aussi exquise... » Poursuivit-il en se rapprochant très près de la jeune femme.

Celle-ci rougit violemment et baissa les yeux une fraction de seconde. Lucius exultait. Visiblement elle n'était pas insensible au charme légendaire des Malfoys.

« - Venez je vous prie, ajouta-t-il, « j'aimerai m'entretenir avec vous au calme, près du petit étang là bas, si cela vous sied, bien évidemment. »

Narcissa hocha la tête et prit le bras qu'il lui tendait. Regardant droit devant elle, la blonde s'exhortait intérieurement de se calmer. _'Oh Merlin, je suis seule avec cet Apollon réincarné... Je lui tient le bras... Il ne faut pas que je défaillisse, ce n'est pas le moment ! Mais il est si beau, sa voix est si... sensuelle. Et il me trouve exquise? Non, ce n'était que de la politesse... Bellatrix m'a bien avertie qu'il ne fallait pas viser si haut. En plus je ne le connais pas... De toute façon je ne connais pas les autres non plus... Ca y est, nous sommes arrivés... Mon dieu mais qu'est-ce que je vais faire?...'_

La pleine lune baignait à présent les lieux d'une douce lumière argentée et les eaux du lacs frémissaient imperceptiblement sous la légère brise tombante. Une épaisse haie de fougères protégeait leur solitude. Lucius invita Narcissa à s'asseoir dans l'herbe et fit de même, son corps frôlant légèrement le corps de la jeune femme. _'Oh non, il est trop près là, je sens sa chaleur, il faut que je restes calme'_, lui gémit sa conscience.

« - Alors, de quoi vouliez-vous me parler? » Demanda-t-elle dans un souffle.

« - Oh de rien en particulier, je voulais simplement me retrouver seul avec vous dans un endroit où personne ne viendra nous déranger. » Répondit-il avec un sourire charmeur en se penchant vers elle.

Narcissa vira au cramoisi et fit mine de se lever. Lucius fut plus rapide et lui attrapa le poigné pour l'en empêcher.

« - Voyons ma chère, ne me dites pas que je vous fais peur », susurra-t-il en plongeant ses yeux dans les siens.

La blonde semblait hypnotisée par ce regard si profond et tressaillit de surprise lorsque son bel Apollon déposa délicatement ses lèvres sur la paume de sa main. Sans lui laisser le temps de réagir, Lucius l'attira dans ses bras et l'embrassa doucement. Son baiser était à l'image de son caractère, direct, sans la moindre hésitation. Narcissa ouvrit la bouche pour protester, ou du moins pour essayer de le faire, mais il en profita pour y glisser sa langue et explorer doucement l'antre chaud de la demoiselle. Une myriade de sensations envahirent la jeune femme et elle se laissa aller à l'étreinte, savourant le baiser et plongeant ses doigts dans la chevelure blond-argent du jeune Malfoy. Elle ne se rendit même pas compte d'avoir fermer les yeux et lâchait de temps à autres quelques légers soupirs de satisfaction.

Les lèvres de Lucius quittèrent les siennes et elle ne put retenir un gémissement frustré rapidement remplacé par de petits halètements de désir lorsque le beau blond fit glisser sa bouche le long de son cou. Il léchait et suçotait la peau diaphane de la jeune femme qui frémissait dans ses bras. Le jeune homme l'allongea tendrement dans l'herbe sans stopper ses douces caresses et fit glisser une de ses mains sur la hanche de sa futur amante. A ce moment là, Narcissa ouvrit les yeux et se rendit brutalement compte de sa situation. Elle se redressa violemment, heurtant de son épaule le visage de Lucius qui grogna sous le choc. Avant qu'elle ne se lève, il l'attrapa par les épaules en la maintenant vers lui. Son beau visage avait considérablement pâli et son souffle était saccadé. Dans ses yeux il pouvait lire une sourde colère et un soupçon de peur.

« - Que se passe-t-il ma belle Narcissa? » S'enquit doucement Lucius.

L'intéressée tressaillit à cette voix si suave mais se reprit immédiatement, ses yeux lançant des éclairs.

« - Comment osez-vous Mr Malfoy? Lâchez-moi tout de suite, je ne suis pas votre euh... votre maîtresse, ou votre plaisir d'une nuit! Et... »

« - Naturellement », l'interrompit Lucius. « Vous n'êtes pas mon plaisir d'une nuit' comme vous dites puisque vous serez mon plaisir de TOUTES les nuits », dit-il en la gratifiant d'un sourire diabolique.

« - Co... Comment! Vous avez perdu l'esprit l'esprit Mr Malfoy, je ne suis pas une traînée, je suis la plus jeune fille des Blacks! Alors lâchez-moi avant que je... »

« - Calmez-vous ma chérie, vous vous méprenez totalement sur mes intentions... Et appelez-moi Lucius. Je ne saurai accepter que ma future femme m'appelle Mr Malfoy indéfiniment! »

Narcissa demeura interdite, le souffle coupé. Qu'avait-il dit? Sa future femme? Il avait donc l'intention de la demander en mariage? Comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées, Lucius poursuivit:

« - J'ai l'intention de demander votre main à votre père. Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que je suis un parti plus qu'acceptable et je doute que votre famille refuse. Cependant ce n'est pas dans ma nature d'abuser d'une femme, aussi je ne ferai rien sans votre accord. Je sais que vous avez jusqu'à ce soir minuit pour 'choisir' votre futur époux et j'ose espérer que vous n'avez pas encore jeter votre dévolu sur quelqu'un d'autre », ajouta-t-il d'une voix qui laissait entrevoir un soupçon de jalousie. « Je vous désire Narcissa, et j'aimerai partager le restant de ma vie avec vous. Je ne supporterai pas d'imaginer un autre que moi poser ses mains sur vous... Et je sais que vous me désirez aussi ma chérie, votre corps et vos yeux parlent à votre place... »

Narcissa sentit toutes ses réticences partir en fumées. Lucius Malfoy la désirait, elle! Et il lui proposait de devenir sa femme! Lucius posa un doux baiser sur son front et elle capitula en s'abandonnant contre son torse viril. Heureux de la réaction positive de la jeune femme, l'héritier Malfoy la serra fortement contre son cœur en parsemant son visage d'une multitude de petits baisers. Il s'allongea sur le sol en l'entraînant avec lui et l'embrassa fougueusement. La jolie blonde gémissait contre à bouche et ce son le rendait fou. Il fit glisser ses mains le long de son dos et la pressa contre lui pour lui faire sentir son désir plus qu'évident. Narcissa frissonna et le fixa dans les yeux.

« - Vous allez vraiment me demander en mariage? Promettez-le moi Lucius, je vous en prie! »

Lucius parut sensiblement outré.

« - Je suis un homme d'honneur, je ne vais certainement pas profiter de vous et vous laisser ensuite! De toute façon je ne veux que vous, et pour l'éternité. »

Narcissa succomba totalement à cette déclaration. Son cœur s'enflamma et elle se jeta littéralement sur son futur époux, entreprenant de dévorer avidement ses lèvres de baisers brûlants. Cette initiative galvanisa Lucius. Il retourna la jeune femme et déboutonna d'une main son chemisier tout en embrassant fiévreusement sa gorge. Pendant ce temps il glissa sa main libre sous la longue jupe et caressa tendrement sa hanche. La blonde était totalement en son pouvoir, prisonnière de son désir et esclave du charisme ravageur du jeune Malfoy. Lucius lui retira son chemisier et sa jupe, admirant les formes parfaites de sa fiancée. Lui-même se débarrassa prestement de sa cape et de la robe de sorcier, dévoilant un torse puissant et des cuisses musclées. Il caressa doucement la poitrine de Narcissa et lui retira son soutien-gorge. Il prit un sein entre ses lèvres et en lécha tendrement la pointe sans quitter son beau visage du regard. Elle avait les yeux fermés, la tête légèrement inclinée en arrière et sa bouche entrouverte murmurait son nom inlassablement en une séduisante litanie.

Lucius sillonna le ventre de sa belle en déposant de petits baisers furtifs dont la traînée humide luisait sous l'éclat argenté de l'astre lunaire. Parvenu entre ses cuisses blanches, il retira doucement la dernière pièce de tissus encore présente et Narcissa souleva le bassin pour lui faciliter la tâche. Elle poussa un petit cri aigu lorsqu'elle sentit une langue perfide explorer son intimité dans ses moindres recoins. Lucius prenait son temps, caressant de sa langue son sexe palpitant en prenant soin de ne pas atteindre le point le plus sensible de son corps. Il voulait la faire languir, il voulait l'entendre supplier...

Le jeune homme n'eut pas à attendre longtemps. Les yeux révulsés, la bouche entrouverte, la blonde gémit dans un souffle:

« - Oh Lucius, je vous en prie chéri, je n'en peux plus... »

Souriant au surnom employé, il s'empressa de répondre en happant le petit bouton de chair trempé de désir. Narcissa miaula de plaisir, son corps se tendant sous la caresse. Lucius lécha et suça le clitoris offert de sa belle avec tant de passion qu'elle ne tarda pas à jouir dans sa bouche, arquant le dos et se mordant violemment la main pour étouffer son hurlement sous la puissance de l'orgasme. L'héritier Malfoy s'empara alors de ses lèvres, partageant ainsi avec elle le goût de son plaisir. Ensuite il se débarrassa rapidement de son caleçon et appuya sa virilité contre le bas ventre encore sensible de Narcissa. La jeune femme tendit la main et commença à caresser l'érection douloureuse de son amant. S'allongeant sur le dos, Lucius soupira bruyamment lorsqu'elle entama un mouvement de va-et vient langoureux sur toute sa longueur. Elle entreprit d'embrasser doucement son torse en descendant vers son entre-jambe mais le blond l'empêcha de poursuivre en lui relevant gentiment le menton.

« - Pas cette fois ma jolie succube », murmura-t-il. « Je veux te faire mienne dès ce soir. Tu es à moi et pour toujours. »

Il la retourna et pressa le poids de son corps sur la jolie blonde. Il n'était pas léger mais Narcissa soupira d'aise. Elle songea fugacement que jamais elle ne pourrait se passer du corps enivrant et des tendres caresses de son amant. Elle était à lui, corps et âme.

Lucius l'embrassa passionnément tout en entrant précautionneusement en elle. Malgré toute la délicatesse dont il fit preuve, Narcissa se mordit les lèvres de douleur lorsqu'il franchit la fragile barrière de sa virginité. Tendrement, le jeune Malfoy lécha les quelques larmes qui s'échappèrent malgré elle de ses beaux yeux bleus. Il attendit quelques secondes qu'elle s'habitue à sa présence avant de débuter de lents et délicats coups de reins. La blonde sentait le plaisir refluer doucement vers son bas ventre pour envahir lentement mais sûrement son corps brûlant de désir. Elle gardait obstinément ses yeux ouverts et fixait intensément les orbes argentées du maître de son cœur. En effet, en lui donnant son corps, la jeune femme lui livrait son cœur.

Lucius n'en pouvait plus de ce désir trop longtemps contenu et accéléra la cadence, gémissant le nom de Narcissa inlassablement. Sa bouche descendit le long de sa mâchoire pour atterrir dans son cou et embrasser la peau soyeuse de sa future épouse. Il mordilla sa clavicule en s'enfonçant de plus en plus profondément et de plus en plus rapidement en elle, lui arrachant des cris de plaisir occultant la douleur de sa première fois. Un nouvel orgasme fulgurant traversa le corps de Narcissa et les contractions incontrôlées de ses chairs eurent raison de la maîtrise inhumaine dont Lucius faisait preuve. Il se déchargea en elle dans un dernier râle de jouissance et se laissa tomber dans ses doux bras blancs, essoufflé et pantelant, le corps recouvert d'une fine pellicule de sueur.

oOoOoOo

Ils restèrent quelques minutes blottis l'un contre l'autre, la main de Lucius caressant gentiment la hanche nue de Narcissa. Mais bientôt la brise légère les fit frissonner et ils se vêtirent rapidement. De toute façon leur absence allait finir par se remarquer et il valait mieux qu'ils ne se fassent pas surprendre en tenue d'Eve! Le jeune Malfoy aida sa future épouse à reboutonner son chemisier et l'embrassa tendrement.

« - Lucius? », murmura-t-elle doucement.

« - Oui? »

« - Est-ce que... Hum... M'aimez-vous Lucius? »

Il détourna le regard de la jeune femme quelques instants puis la serra contre lui.

« - Je ferai tout pour vous rendre heureuse Narcissa, je vous le promets. »

Un pincement de tristesse envahit le cœur de la jolie blonde. Lucius le sentit et du pouce il tenta d'effacer le pli amer de ses lèvres.

« - Ne m'en veuillez pas, ma chérie, je vous en prie. C'est un peu tôt je pense pour parler d'amour mais si cela peut vous rassurer, vous êtes la seule à qui je permettrai de conquérir mon cœur. »

Narcissa sourit et enfouit sa tête au creux de son épaule. Ce n'était pas une déclaration enflammée mais c'était bien suffisant. Après tout, beaucoup de mariages entre de nobles familles avaient commencé sur de plus mauvaises bases ! Son fiancé lui prit la main et l'entraîna vers le Manoir des Blacks. La jeune femme sentit la joie l'envahir lorsqu'elle croisa le regard impressionné de Bellatrix et la fierté évidente de ses parents. Elle entendit à peine les grognements frustrés des prétendants éconduits ou les petits cris hystériques de sa mère lorsque son bel Apollon demanda sa main officiellement, elle était totalement perdue sur son petit nuage de bonheur. Narcissa sentit alors le regard de Lucius et tourna son visage vers lui. Elle se laissa emporter par l'intensité de leur froideur pourtant si sensuelle.

Oui, elle ferait tout pour obtenir son amour.

Elle serait sa femme, pour le meilleur et pour le pire.

Elle lui donnerait un héritier.

Oui, elle lui donnerait sa vie, sans conditions.

Elle l'aimerait éternellement.

Pour ses yeux de glace...


End file.
